Doleland
Description Doleland also known as the Communist State of Doleland is a Communist country in Southern Ireland. It's the largest country in Ireland. History Foundation With the collapse of the society and central governments around the world, law and order broke down everywhere. In the old city of Waterford the locals established a republic to rule the city. Soon after Joe McDolenson would seize power in a coup and formed a communist dictatorship. He renamed Waterford to Doleville and declared the Communist State of Doleland whose goal according to Joe was to spread the Revolution to all of Ireland. Expansion For several years Joe would slowly expand Doleland until it controlled all of South Eastern Ireland. However a new power soon emerged to Doleland's west, the CPG(Cork Provisional Government). Worried by this Joe would begin a massive military build up and formed an alliance with the Limerick SSR. For 2 years both powers would compete against each other in a northward expansion. However an opportunity would soon present itself. War with the CPG On the 2nd of February the western territories of the CPG would rebel against the CPG. They formed a communist Federation and on the 5th of February they would ask Doleland to help them and Joe McDolenson agreed immediately. This would start a bloody conflict that would last 5 months. On the 14th of July a fascist coup would topple the CPG and end the majority of CPG resistance. One month later the Republic of Cobh would declare independence from the CPG and Doleland offered to help them. IWhat was left of the CPG was wiped out by the end of October 2019 Peace with CPG and the Cobh-Dole Treaty Following the war the spoils of war had to be split among the victors. The West Cork Federation would become independent, the rest of the CPG would be annexed by Doleland and the First Cobh-Dole Treaty was signed. This treaty would give Doleland access to Cork Harbour and a military base in Middleton among other things. Stabilizing the Country Thanks to the war Doleland had doubled in size and gained new allies. However all this new territory had to be integrated into Doleland properly and any opposition destroyed. This would take several years as all this new land was huge. Government Doleland's Government is a Communist Dictatorship and is split into three branches, the Executive, the Legislative and the Judiciary. National Government The Executive Branch The Executive power in Doleland rests on one man The Dole Lord. He serves for life and is selected by the previous Dole Lord. He holds all power in in Doleland. He can make or end laws. He can also dissolve the Council. Dole Lords: * Joe McDolenson(2014-2025) * Doley McDolenson(2025- ) Legislative Branch The Legislative power in Doleland is officially held by the Dole Revolutionary Council but in reality it's held by The Dole Lord. The Council is made of the 100 Councilors . However if every Councilor agree they can get rid of the current Dole Lord. Councilors are elected by the people from the different Commissariats. Since Doleland is a one party state all members are part of the DCP. Political Parties * The Dole Communist Party(Dole Communism)current Government Illegal Parties and Underground Movements These groups are either illegal or considered terrorists by the DCP * The Kerry Freedom League * Alliance to Restore the CPG * Dole Nationalist Party(Nationalists) * The Northern Partisan Group * The Irish Republican Militia Judicial Branch The Revolutionary Courts hold Judicial power in Doleland. They are appointed by the Dole Lord. Local Governments Doleland is split into many provinces known as Commissariats and 2 Special Administrative Regions and 4 Soviets. Commissariats There are 12 commissariat in Doleland. The Commissariat are led by a Commissar who is appointed by the Dole Lord. The Commissar can run the Commissariat as he sees fit as long it follows party ideals. Each Commissariat has it's own army known as the Commissariat Militia. The Commissariats are further divided into Communes. The 12 Commissariats * North Kerry (Capital: Tralee) * South Kerry (Capital: Kenmare) * West Limerick (Capital: Foynes) * East Limerick (Capital: Croom) * North Cork (Capital: Mallow) * West Cork (Capital: Bantry) * South Cork (Capital: Bandon) * Central Doleland (Capital: Dungarvan) * Clonmel (Capital: Clonmel) * Border Commissariat (Capital: Kilkenny) * North Wexford (Capital: Enniscorthy) * South Wexford (Capital: New Ross) Soviets The Soviets rule the four major cities in Doleland. They are elected by the people. They hold all power in the city. The Soviets of Doleland: * Gouda(Wexford) * Cheddar(Cork) * Shredded(Killarney) * Mozzarella(Fermoy) Special Administrative Regions Doleland has 2 SAR's. They are The Republic of Cobh and Limerick SSR. The Republic of Cobh The Republic of Cobh is located in Cork Harbour and is a federal republic. Recently there have been huge problems over the status of the Republic in Doleland with many wanting complete independence. The Limerick SSR The Limerick SSR is a city-state run by a soviet located in the City of Limerick. It's one of the Staunches supporters of Doleland.